mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ostrich
Normal: Hard: |Spawn = Opaque blocks with at least two block space above them. |Common drops = Raw Ostrich (0-2) |Rare drops= See Drops |Health points = |Entity ID = MoCOstrich |Sounds = Idle Hurt Chick idle Death |Experience = 1-3 |First appearances = See History}}Ostriches are tall tamable mobs found in the Overworld. Spawning Natural generation Ostriches spawn on opaque blocks at light levels of 9 or more with at least 2 block space above. They often spawn in flocks of 1-4 during world generation. Flocks can either come with males, females or chicks. There is a small chance of an albino ostrich spawning. Drops Ostriches will drop 0-2 raw ostrich meat upon death. Unihorned ostriches drop 0-2 unicorn horns, and wyvern ostriches drop 0-2 hearts of darkness. They have a 3% chance (chance can be changed in the config file) to drop an egg. They drop 1-3 experience when killed by a player or tamed wolf. Behavior Ostriches are neutral, and will only attacked when hit. Male ostriches will attack the player if you hit them, but not females or chicks. If a chick or female is attacked, they will panic, run around randomly and stick their heads in the ground. Tamed ostriches do not react to being hit. Ostriches emit screams when they are hurt and/or die. Prior to v6.3.1, female ostriches could lay eggs, but if stolen, both male and female would attack the player. Breeding Ostriches can be 'bred', however, it is slightly different than that of other mobs. A female ostrich must be alongside a male and then fed a melon seed to lay a single egg. This will take at least 1-2 minutes. Once the ostrich lays an egg, a message will appear telling you to that the egg will hatch soon. When it does, the egg can then be collected. Prior to v6.3.1, ostriches could be 'bred' by leaving a male and female ostrich a few blocks away from each other (it didn't matter if there were any other mobs nearby). Tamed ostriches cannot lay eggs. After a short period of time, an egg would then appear. The baby ostrich that hatched would not be tamed unless the egg was picked up and hatched by the player. Taming An ostrich can be tamed by hatching an ostrich egg. Unlike mobs that drop eggs, an ostrich doesn't need to be killed to get an ostrich egg. To get an ostrich egg, you must find a female ostrich and pair it with a male ostrich (see the "breeding" section). Tamed ostriches can be healed by feeding them wheat, seeds, apples or golden apples. 'Essences' Feeding an ostrich an essence can cause it to transform. The table below lists the effects of the various essences ostriches will take. To feed an ostrich, hold a valid essence and right click on the ostrich. Usage Equipment Tamed ostriches can be equipped with saddles (all kinds), helmets, or chests. Chicks cannot be equipped with anything. Equipment can be placed on a ostrich by holding it and then right clicking on the ostrich, or by accessing its inventory. An ostrich's inventory can be accessed by holding down shift and then right-clicking on the ostrich. Chests can only be given to a ostrich with the chest in hand, and afterwards the chest cannot be removed, except by killing the ostrich, with a scroll of freedom, or by placing the ostrich in a pet amulet. Upon death, the ostrich will drop the attached chest and its contents. Protection A helmet can be applied on a tamed ostrich to reduce the damage it receives. An ostrich can wear either leather, gold, iron, diamond helmets. Ostriches cannot wear chain helmets. They can also wear helmets from the mod, which includes hide, reptile hide, or fur helmets. Ostriches can wear helmets from either Minecraft or Mo' Creatures (it's also possible that they can wear helmets from other mods). Chain helmets cannot be put on ostriches. All of the others include reptile helmets, all four scorpion helmets and leather helmets. Leather helmets can be dyed, but the color will not show up and when removed with shears, it will become normal. Decoration Ostrich white flag.png|An ostrich wearing a white flag. Ostrich orange flag.png|An ostrich wearing an orange flag. Ostrich magenta flag.png|An ostrich wearing a magenta flag. Ostrich light blue flag.png|An ostrich wearing a light blue flag. Ostrich yellow flag.png|An ostrich wearing a yellow flag. Ostrich lime flag.png|An ostrich wearing a lime flag. Ostrich pink flag.png|An ostrich wearing a pink flag. Ostrich gray flag.png|An ostrich wearing a gray flag. Ostrich light gray flag.png|An ostrich wearing a light gray flag. Ostrich cyan flag.png|An ostrich wearing a cyan flag. Ostrich purple flag.png|An ostrich wearing a purple flag. Ostrich blue flag.png|An ostrich wearing a blue flag. Ostrich brown flag.png|An ostrich wearing a brown flag. Ostrich green flag.png|An ostrich wearing a green flag. Ostrich red flag.png|An ostrich wearing a red flag. Ostrich black flag.png|An ostrich wearing a black flag. All the 16 available colors of Minecraft wool can be used on an ostrich to give it a flag. For example, giving an ostrich red wool will result in a red flag. If the ostrich is given a different color, the flag will change to that respective color and the previous wool will drop onto the ground. To add a flag, the ostrich must already be tamed and have a chest, although a saddle is not required, and right-click on it with a wool block in hand. Storage Ostriches can be equipped with a chest to give them 18 slots of inventory space. Riding A saddle or crafted saddle can be applied to an adult ostrich so it can be ridden. Ridden ostriches can be controlled with the standard directional controls, jump (defaults to spacebar), and the mouse. Like Minecraft horses, as well as mountable mobs in Mo' Creatures, the hunger bar is replaced by the ostrich's health in survival or adventure mode. It uses a slightly different heart texture than the player's health bar. Ostriches are rather fast mounts, and some special ostriches even have the ability to fly (although this can be quite difficult). Other uses A whip can be used when riding an ostrich to give it a short speed boost. Using a whip when not riding it will make it remain stationary and have its head in the ground. If used again, the ostrich will pull its head from the ground and begin moving once more. Renaming A medallion, book or name tag can be used to rename a tamed ostrich. Variations Ostriches will typically spawn using one of four different skins. Skins include brown, black, albino, and dark spotted brown (ostrich chicks use this skin). Other variants There are four special variants of ostriches that can be created by giving a tamed ostrich a certain essence. After an essence has been used on an ostrich, it can be used with another to be changed again. History Commands Command to obtain an ostrich egg: Trivia *Like tamed wolves, tame ostriches can be given rotten flesh without having the risk of food poisoning. *Nether ostriches fly in a way inspired by the game Joust. *When an ostrich has been given a hide or fur helmet, it appears to have small bear ears. This is different compared to the metallic texture from diamond, iron and gold helmets. *Unlike wyverns and horses, ostriches cannot wear horse armor. Gallery Geared albino ostrich.png|A fully geared albino ostrich. Adult baby ostrich.png|An adolescent baby ostrich. Player on an ostrich.png|A player riding on a dark ostrich. Geared light ostrich.png|A fully geared light ostrich. Albino_ostriches.png|Several naturally spawned albino ostriches. Category:Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Breedable mobs Category:Birds